Las rosas y el loto
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Que ocurriria si dos caballeros de oro que se supone que son incompatibles se amaran sin que ni uno ni otro lo supieran?


**_Las rosas y el loto (Shaka x Afrodita)_**

**_Pensamiento de Afrodita _**

Desde que te conozco me intrigo la paradoja que eres, el más misterioso caballero del Santuario, el que casi siempre permanece con sus bellísimos ojos celestes cerrados. Hermosos ojos, sí, pero que se hallan resguardados bajo tus párpados debido a su mortífero poder; sin embargo, creo que si tuviera la oportunidad no me importaría que fueran lo último que viera en esta vida.

Eres un ángel en forma humana, tan etéreo que no pareces pertenecer a este mundo. El sufrimiento de otros te dolería en carne viva si te dejaras llevar por él, pero como desde muy niño nunca te dejas llevar por las emociones que nos afectan a todos los seres humanos, es por eso que no puedes ver cuánto te amo ni cuánto sufro porque sé que es improbable que tu corazón lata por mí.  
Sin embargo, siento que bajo esa aparente capa de frialdad se esconde un gran corazón que es como una hermosa y rara flor de suave perfume. ¿No podrías darme alguna esperanza?

A veces cuando nos encontramos con los otros caballeros en el Coliseo me parece verte sonreír cuando me miras aunque nunca estoy seguro si en efecto eso ocurre o si no es más que una ilusión óptica causada por mis sentimientos.  
Desearía tener el valor de declar mis sentimientos por ti, pero temo ofenderte y aunque nunca lo demuestre, eso me desespera enormemente... ¿qué puedo hacer?

Por ahora debo contentarme con mis sueños, donde la tierra y el mar se unen formando un solo cuerpo.  
Allí estás en mi jardín rodeado de las flores más bellas, aunque ninguna puede rivalizar contigo, amor mío; ambos embriagados por el perfume de las rosas que cultivo.  
Me gustaría tenerte bajo mi cuerpo dándote el mayor placer que alguien podría darte, oír tus gemidos mientras dices mi nombre y entro en ti como a veces el mar entra en la bahía, para finalmente inundarte con mi cálida esencia recién derramada y reservada sólo para ti. Más tarde, quisiera que tú hicieras lo mismo conmigo y sentir a la tierra adentrarse en el mar...

_**Pensamiento de Shaka**_

Estoy completamente desconcertado, últimamente cada vez que salgo de mi templo no puedo dejar de mirar hacia la última casa del Santuario, la más lejana en términos de distancia y el signo opuesto al mío en el círculo zodiacal.

!Oh, Buda!, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿qué me está pasando?

Cada vez que sopla la brisa siento un delicado perfume mezclarse con los de mi propio jardín que me envuelve y me embriaga e incluso a veces toma forma humana. En mis sueños veo el rostro de quien se supone que ni tan siquiera deberia mirar, pero por el que siento algo inexplicable desde que le vi siendo un niño recién llegado al Santuario.  
¿Qué esconderá ese rostro de tan femenina apariencia, pero que habita en el cuerpo de un hombre que apenas tiene escrúpulos?. !Qué pena que tu belleza física no sea un reflejo de tu carácter!, y sin embargo, te veo como una paradoja porque creo ver que en tu aura algo más puro y delicado se halla escondido bajo esa dura coraza.  
¿Estaré equivocado? A veces cuando tú no te das cuenta, te miro y se que tú lo haces también cuando crees que no lo noto. ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Me amas o me odias?

En teoría se que no deberia, pero no puedo evitarlo y eso me confunde ya que por algun inexplicable motivo sigo sin alcanzar a descifrar los mensajes que Buda me envía.

¿Quién sabe? tal vez nunca lo sepa y no sé si es peor el saberlo con seguridad aún corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazado o no saberlo y seguir atormentándome con estas preguntas.

**_Pensamiento de Afrodita._**  
!Ojalá supiera lo que siente el loto por la rosa!, aún a riesgo de ser rechazado, ¿no sería mejor el saber a qué atenernos?

**_Pensamiento de Shaka_**  
Si no fuera porque eso va en contra de lo que siempre he creido correcto y porque me es imposible el entregarme y dejarme llevar por mis emociones, te llevaría al interior de mi templo, donde se encuentra el hermoso jardín de los Sales Gemelos. Allí, en el pequeño lago en medio de las flores de loto consumaría mi amor por ti.  
Los dos elementos, la tierra y el agua, se entremezclarían para hacerse uno solo; tu esencia y la mía se entremezclarían como una sola, mientras que nuestro deleite nos haría morir para luego hacernos renacer con una fuerza renovada que perduraría hasta el fin de nuestros días si ese sentimiento fuera genuino.  
¿Lo es? ¿no es todo esto más que una ilusión? !Ojalá tuviera las respuestas!.

FIN

¿Quién iba a decir que yo, el hombre a quien muchos consideran como un vanidoso y prepotente sin remedio, me enamoraría de ti? Tu que eres el hombre mas cercano a los dioses, el que nunca se deja llevar por ningun sentimiento, el que es todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy.  
!Cómo me gustaría tenerte entre mi brazos! aunque sólo fuera durante una noche...


End file.
